


Baby Talk

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cute Kids, broody jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Tracys cuddling a cute baby, what more do you want? More of a character study/ deleted scene than a full story.





	Baby Talk

Jeff walks into his office and stops dead at the sight of Scott.

 

“That better not be yours” he warns, nodding at the baby in his son’s arms.

 

Jeff takes quiet pleasure in the fact that Scott is nearly thirty and he can still make the boy get that rabbit in the headlights look even when he’s done nothing wrong.

 

“Huh? What! Nonono!” Scott stammers and for a moment Jeff thinks he’s about to shove the poor kid off his lap before he realises his dad is joking. “You remember Andi from Marketing?”

 

“Oh!” Jeff grins, reaching out for the kid, “You must be Patrick!” he coos.

 

“No!” Scott says, moving the baby to his other knee out of Jeff’s reach. “I mean, yes, this  _ is _ Patrick, but I’m under strict instructions not to let you hold him.”

 

“Why?” Jeff asks, unable to hide the slightly offended tone in his voice.

 

“Andi says that none of us are actually yours and you just collect babies from unsuspecting members of staff” Scott smirks. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Jeff says, turning his nose up.

 

“Yeah you do. You’ve got a reputation you clucky old man.”

 

“It’s not my fault they’re all so stinking cute” Jeff grins, his voice slipping into baby talk as he pinches baby Patrick’s cheeks. Patrick laughs and reaches out and Jeff takes his chance, plucking the little boy up into his arms. “Aren’t you? Yes, you’re so very handsome!”

 

“What did I say?” A woman says from the doorway. She’s tall with cropped short dark hair and her hands on her hips, but as much as she tries to play stern she can’t help but smile as she speaks, “I told you not to let him steal my baby Scott!”

 

“Sorry Andi” Scott says, his cheeks going ever so slightly pink.

 

“You made a little star Andi” Jeff says as he crosses the room to hand Patrick back to his mother. “You’re coming back Monday right?” 

 

“Yeah” Andi sighs, “Although I’ll probably cry the whole time being away from him.”

 

“We’ve all been there” Jeff says, stroking Patrick’s cheek again and smiling. “It’ll be great to have you back, we’re falling apart without you.”

 

“You liar” Andi laughs, “See you Monday.”

 

Jeff watches them go, feeling rather wistful. 

 

“You miss it don’t you?” Scott says, coming up to stand with him.

 

“Miss what?”

 

“Having babies around the house.”

 

“A little” Jeff admits, “But nothing I can do about it.”

 

“So if I told you that you’re gonna be a grandpa in six months you wouldn’t be mad?” 

 

Jeff whirls around, but the shock only lasts a moment or two. The look on Scott’s face tells him all he needs to know. Lucy was a prankster, her boys always look so like her when they wind Jeff up.

 

“You little shit” Jeff laughs, “I’ve got a weak heart you know.”   
  


“Couldn’t help myself” Scott grins, “Good to know that at twenty eight you still think I’m too incompetent to be a parent.”

 

“I still remember the time you tried to post Virgil back to the stork,” Jeff reminds him. “And anyway” he preens, “I’m too young to be a grandpa. Hey! Don’t laugh at that.”

 

“For the sake of your vanity then, I promise not to have any kids yet” Scott says solemnly. 

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
